


Serenading an Angel

by TempestHeart



Series: Sam the Angelic Librarian [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Library, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam, Angel Sam Winchester, Dirty Dancing, Disney World & Disneyland, Heaven, Inappropriate Behavior, Insults, Librarian Sam, Libraries, Love, M/M, Music, Singing, angel au, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel serenades an unimpressed Sam. Since it is Gabriel, of course the choice of music is far from appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenading an Angel

Sam was very flattered that Gabriel showered him with attention. He really was. At least that was what he tried to tell himself at the moment. Between internal swearing and almost having a stroke from the third time his library was completely defiled. 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
_ _And I don't want to go home right now_

At least Gabriel had a nice singing voice when he was serenading. Sam also approved of the song; it was very nice and fitted Gabriel’s voice. Sam was also very flattered to be compared to Heaven, no one has ever really paid him a compliment like that before. What Sam did not approve of was the improper use of the Heavenly Choir in his library. And the improper use of his library. Again.

This time, the library was not filled with roses but with singing angels. Sam would have thought Gabriel would get the picture last time with the roses, but apparently not. He wanted to yell at his… whatever Gabriel was to him, but he did not want to cause a scene in front of the Choir. Five hundred gossip mongers hearing Sam tearing into the messenger for defiling his library for the third time? Sam could very much live without that. 

When the song ended, Sam expected the Choir to disappear. What he did not expect was Gabriel grinning widely and announcing it was just the first out of three songs for the day. Sam fought the urge to punch an archangel in the face by keeping up his mantra “Don’t cause a scene, don’t cause a scene.” Sam thought this day could not get any worse.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
 _Come on, sugar, let me know_  
 _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
_ _Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby_

Sam clearly underestimated how much worse the day could get. Gabriel serenading him with a sweet love song was oddly flattering. Gabriel serenading him with Rod Stewart and dirty dancing was just plain embarrassing. Gabriel touching his crotch and moving as if he was doing something else entirely had Sam’s blushing hit new stages of embarrassment. 

Sam wowed to research how to kill an archangel.

Of course, just because Sam thought that nothing could be worse than Rod Stewart, the final song just had to be worse. It was the law of Sam’s miserable life anyway. 

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_  
 _Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_  
 _I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
_ _Without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin', I can't take no more_  
 _Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close_  
 _I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
_ _Without being disrespectful_

Sam officially died. Not only had Gabriel found the worst excuse for a song ever, just as Gabriel was singing it Dean appeared. Sam never, ever, ever wanted his brother to find him in this situation. It was worse than if Dean would walk in on him having sex, Sam was sure. 

“Sammy! Sorry I haven’t been-“ He paused and looked at the Heavenly Choir and the archangel occupying the library singing a very inappropriate song about Sam being a sexy bitch, while the archangel in question also danced around like a stripper. Sam was just thankful that Gabriel actually was not stripping. “What the hell-?”

Sam put his hand over Dean’s mouth. “Don’t. Even. Ask.” 

Finally, finally, finally it was all over. The Heavenly Choir disappeared. Sam exploded even if Dean was still there, he simply could not hold off with the help of his mantra anymore.  
“Gabriel!” He hissed. “Are you mad?!”

Gabriel just grinned. “Aww, you liked it! Be honest, cupcake!”

Dean pulled Sam’s hand off of his mouth. “Cupcake?”

“Shut up, jerk!” Sam told his brother. Then he turned to Gabriel. “Seriously?! This is the third time you come into my library and turn it all upside down! Stop defiling my books!” 

Gabriel shrugged. “The Choir would never fit in that shoe box you call a home.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “And you corrupted the Heavenly Choir!” Sam was very scandalized over that part, he really was. “You made them sing dirty stuff! You’re a pervert!” Sam blushed crimson again. Sam was getting really tired of his face being the color of a tomato all the time. 

“Eh, I told them that I wanted them to help me deliver a message.” Gabriel leered at Sam. “A very important message! They were all very willing to help with that. I’m also not a pervert, I’m just appreciative of your fine, fine assets.” Gabriel made a show of looking him up and down and winking at him.

“Gabriel!” Sam was really getting tired of all the hissing he had done lately. The archangel really brought out the worst in him. “You moron! You can’t use the Heavenly Choir for your own purposes and tell them it’s official business!” The he paused and thought on what Gabriel had said. “And stop talking about my ‘assets’!” Sam threw his hands up in the air in expiration. “You’re such an assbutt!” 

Gabriel just looked at him for a second before breaking out in helpless laughter. He was very quickly joined by Dean, who had witnessed their whole exchange with interest. Sam felt his cheeks reddening again. Damn Castiel and his sucky swearing for rubbing off on Sam.

“Oh, man. Sammich, you have such a way with words!” Gabriel said with a grin after he had finished laughing. 

“Dude, you’re just stealing all of Cas’ best lines.” Dean said with a grin and a wink. “I’m gonna get back to him and leave you two lovebirds alone.” Dean actually threw a lazy salute at Gabriel who just winked and grinned at him. “Tell Cassie hi from me and tell him to replace that stick up his ass with something more fun. Y’know, like your c-“ Sam’s hand shot out and covered Gabriel’s mouth. That was quite enough of that, thank you very much. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam said hastily. “I’ll see you some other time, Dean.” 

Dean laughed loudly and flew off. Sam glared daggers at Gabriel. Gabriel just winked at him, as usual. Before Sam could protest, Gabriel grabbed onto him. “Now, Sammich. I cleared your schedule for the day. I asked your pretty lil’ assistant to fill in for you – so no worries.” 

“What-?” Sam was so confused. His brain seemed to be in eternal struggle to keep up with Gabriel. “I don’t have an assistant!” 

Gabriel nodded. “Now you do!” Gabriel looked upwards. “Samandriel! Your transfer request has been granted, come on!” 

The flapping of a pair of wings was heard, and then a young angel with blonde hair and pure white wings and a shy smile was standing in the library. “Hello, Sir.” He bowed to Gabriel. Then he looked at Sam and his smile widened. “Oh, oh! Sir, I didn’t see you there.” He bowed to Sam too. This whole thing was too weird. No one has ever bowed to Sam before.

“Chill, Samandriel!” Gabriel said. “No bowing needed. This here is Sam; he’s your new boss. I promise, you won’t have to fight no more, okay?” It was a rare occurrence but Gabriel’s smile turned gentle. Sam’s insides melted and his whole being was flooded with warmth as the younger angel’s smile widened and he nodded at Gabriel. Sometime Gabriel could be thoughtful and gentle apparently.

“I’m happy to have you here, Samandriel.” Sam told him. 

“I’m happy to have the chance to do something that isn’t fightning.” Samandriel said with a shy smile.

Gabriel clapped his hand together. “Great! Samandriel, why don’t you get comfortable. Your boss will be back tomorrow!” Sam saw Samandriel squeak out a “What!” before he was flown away before he could protest. 

“Dammit Gabriel!” Sam said when they landed. “What the hell do you think-?” Sam abruptly shut up. He arched an eyebrow at the archangel. “What the fuck. Disneyland? Really, Gabriel?” 

Sam would deny it for eternity, but he had a lot of fun that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the songs. At all. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
